Chris into the Pokemon world
by Thunder123
Summary: this is about a guy named Chris who goes to the Pokémon would and eventually finds out that he made arceus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going To The Pokemon World.

**Hey you guys and girls out there, you might of seen my other Fanfiction work, but I promis that this will be better, and if not, feel free to tell me, and I'll get to work on making it better, anyways, this story will be about a guy named Chris, he goes to the Pokemon world, but that's all I'm saying right now, I don't want to give too much away, but this story will be rated M, it will have langreg, and a bit of other things (lemons), oh and sorry about my speling, I'll make sure to put notes up about the lemons coming up, anyways, let's get to the story.**

I was walking down the streat, going to the store for milk like I did every three days, oh, I almost forgot, my name is Chris, I'm 5'7", and my hair is silver, it used to be a dark brown, but I didn't like it, anyways, where was I... Oh, that's right, I was going to the store for milk, when sudenly I started to fall, when I landed, I was in a different place all together. "Where am I?" I said as if someone would hear me, sudenly something shot at me, I saw a figure and it was shotting aura sphears at me, I focast my aura to my hand, and grabed one of the aura sphears, sudenly the figure came out of the darkness, it said through telepathy 'who are you? Are you here to try and cach me?'

I looked at the being, and said "my name's Chris, and no I'm not here to cach you, I don't even know where here is" I could tell from it's voice that it was a female, so I asked her "what's your name?" she said 'my name is Lucario, so why are you here?' I looked at her and said "I don't know, one minute I'm walking to the store, then the next I stat falling and land here"

She looked at me trying to see if I was indeed telling the truth, she saw no lie in what I said, so she said 'then why don't to come to my den with me and we'll try to find your way back tomorrow?' I was reluctant and said "that's ok, you don't have to have me over at your den if you don't want to" but she was very persistant, and so we kept going back and forth with why I should and shouldn't go with her to her den, but eventuraly I got tired of this and said "you aren't going to give up now are you?" she just said 'nope' with a big smile, so I said "ok then, I guess it won't hurt to stay at your den for the night

After that we started to walk to her den, but sudenly she triped on a rock, I helped her up, but her foot was hurting, so I said "let me take a look at it" she let me look at her foot and I said "you have a sprand anckl, here" I grabed some first ad things that I always have on me, and a speshial type of cream that I made myself, I first said "this will hurt a bit because I have to put presure on your anckl" she nodded, and I put the cream on the spot that hurt the most, then put a tenser bandige on her anckl, then told her "this cream is a speshial type of cream that I made, it works great on bruses, small cuts, and even on sprand anckls, but you won't be able to walk for a few days" with me saying that, she said 'ok then' and so I picked her up and caried her to her den

After about five minutes of walking, we finaly got to the den, I helped her in and layed her down so she was comfertable, then I told her "I'll be back soon, I'm just going to get some food for you" and with that I left to get some food, I got as many barrys as I could, then went back, when I got back I said "I'm back, how does your anckl feel?" she said 'it feels a little better' so I said "that's good, here, eat up, the need it" and she asked 'but what about you? aren't you going to eat?' so I said "I thing you need it more then I do, besides I had a big lunch haha" then she started to eat and I thought '_wow, she seems so alone, no one should be alone, hmmm, maybe I'll try to stay for as long as I can, then she wont be so alone._

**Well that's it for chapter 1, the next chapter will come as soon as I can type is out, this is a short chapter, I know, but I'll try to make the next one longer, but for now peace out, from your dedicated writer Thunder.**

**Lucario: wait, don't I get to say goodbey to them too?**

**Me: ok then, you can say goodbey to them too Lucario.**

**Lucario: goodbey for now, and until next time, have a great time everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going to the nearest town...

Hey to all you guys and girls out there, I hope you liked the first chapter, in this one I'll try to make is longer then last time, and I'll try to not suck at spelling haha, anyways, in this chapter there will be a new oc coming in, it's a pokemon, and that's all I'm saying about that part for now, oh and I forgot to tell you, the Lucario is the same age as Chris, thier birthday is on the 10th of Feb, and thier both 21 right now haha, anyways, also Chris will go to a lab that just happens to be close to the den, and he'll get his own Pokedex, and Pokeballs, and even a starter Pokemon, but this is not the new one that he'll meet, he'll meet the new one before he gets to the lab, in fact he'll meet the new one before he even leaves the den haha, anyways, let's get to the story now...

Lucario was staring at me while I was deep in thought, she then asked 'what are you thinking about?' I then snaped out of my though and looked at her, I then asked "how lonely are you out here?" she looked at me like I asked the most random thing ever, then said 'I guess I'm a little lonely living out here in my den... but now that your here, I don't feel as lonely now...' I looked at her and said "I'm happy that I could help you not so lonely Lucario" she then asked 'so how long are you going to stay with me for?' so I said to her "how ever long it takes for your anckle to heal, and that should take about three days"

It was getting late by this time, so I disided to go to sleep, I said "good night Lucario, have sweet dreams" she then said 'thank you, your too' and we both went to sleep

later that night

I woke up needing a drink of water, I went out side to the stream that was just out side the den, I heared something walking near by, but thought it might just be my immagination, but then sudenly something came out of the trees, it said "cro crogunck cro" and Lucario heared it and said 'he said he wants to battle' the crogunck then stud in a battle stants, so I said "Lucario, stay behind me, I'll take care of him" she tried to get up to help, but couldn't because she wasn't healed yet, the crogunck fired some mud balls at us, but I stoped them with my own aura sphear, and then he tried a poison jab, I stoped that too with my arms this time, and then I moved my arms as fast as I could, and that made the crogunck start spining in the air, then I kicked him in the chest and nocked him out, when I was done, I walked up to the crogunck and picked him up, then I brang him into the den, Lucario asked 'why are you bringing him in here? He just attacked you' so I said "that doesn't mater, he's hurt, and I won't walk away from someone who's hurt ever, and also I'm the one who hurt him" I then grabed the cream that I made, and put it on his chest and 'hand' where I hurt him, then put a tenser bandege on his chest and one on his 'hand', when I was done he started to come to, when he saw me, he said "crogunck cro?" I looked at Lucario to tell me what he said, and she said 'he asked did you cach him' so I looked at crogunck and said "no, I did't cach you" I then told him "you should rest for a few days, I did as much as I can to help you heal, I'd say you'll be better in 4-5 days" after that we all went to sleep, or so I thought...

crogunck's POV

After this man told me I should get some rest and then fell asleep, I stayed up and just looked at him with one thing on my mind _why would he help me when I attacked him first?_ I stared at him for another hour befor I too fell asleep

**Sorry about it being short again, but I'm still new to this stuff, anyways I'll try harder next time.**

**Lucario: you better try harder next time, or I'll have to attack you like I did to Chris when I first met him.**

**me: ok, ok, I'll try my hardest from now on, ok?**

**Lucario: ok then, I trust you and that you will make it good for everyone out there.**

**Crogunck: Hey, what about me, don't I get to say something?**

**me: ok, fine, you can both say your goodbyes now**

**Lucario: see you all soon and be cood ;)**

**Crogunck: we hope you liked this chapter**

**me: and I'll get a new one out ASAP**

**everyone: goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the journey begins.

**Hey and welcome back to the story everyone, ok, now I know last time I said Chris would leave the den, but I had to do that little battle first, now I'm using a new program to write, and I hope this makes things much better for everyone, anyways, in this chapter he will be going to the town, but first he needs to find out where the town is so he can get everything he needs, and without any further ado, here is the third chapter… by the way, it is back to Chris' POV...**

The next morning I woke up first, I went out to get some more food and water for all three of us, when I got back I heard Lucario say 'where is he? Did he leave without saying goodbye?' then I walked in and said "I would never leave without saying goodbye first haha, I just went to get more food and water for the three of us" Lucario then blushed madly, I notes but didn't say anything about it, we then got our food into us, and some water, then I said "I'm going to the town that's near here to get some stuff, and see about where the hell I am" but Lucario said 'no, stay here with m… I mean us' and I said "I need to get more things to help you both heal" and I even said that as if I didn't hear the m… part, but I did

When she knew that I needed to get stuff for them to heal faster, she said 'ok, but hoary back, ok?' I said "ok" and left, it took about 15 minutes to get to the town, and when I did I went to the store for the things I needed, then I asked someone where I was, and they said "the unive reagent near professor Juniper's lab, it's just over there" he points to a big building with a sort of greenhouse roof to it, so I said "thank you very much sir" and ran to the lab, when I got there I went inside, I saw a woman standing at the desk looking like she needed some help, so I went over to her and asked "is something rang?" she looked up at me and said "yeah, I have a Pokémon who won't listen to anyone" I then looked at her and asked "do you want me to help?" she just said "if you can get this Pokémon to listen then sure"

So we went to the back, and this Pokémon that she told me about ran and hid behind me, then I picked it up and looked at its aura, then I said "it's ok girl, there's nothing to be scared of, calm down, I'm here to help you, you don't like it in the nasty thing now do you?" she shook her head and said "wa Oshawa" then I said "it's ok, you don't have to be scared anymore, I'm here now, I won't let anything bad happen to you" she then started to calm down and started to hug me tight, I let her do this because I wanted to help, and if hugging me helped, then that's fine with me, the woman said "wow, where did you learn to do that?" I just said "it's all in the tone of voice and how you hold them, anyways, this Oshawa doesn't like that thing that you keep her in" and the woman said "you mean the Pokeball?" and I said "yeah"

After the female Oshawa calmed down some more, she looked at who she was hugging so tightly, when she saw that it was someone she never met before, she instantly hugged me even more, and said "osha osh Oshawa!" and though I couldn't understand, I asked "you want to go with me?" when I said that, she nodded so fast that I thought **I** would get dizzy just watching her head nodding, so I said "ok, ok, you can join me if that's ok with the professor, when I said that, the woman said "it's ok with me, oh and I've never seen you before, so are you her to become a new trainer?" and I thought about that for a second, and then said "yeah, sure, why not, right?" she then told me to come over to were a cart was, she took a computer like thing from it, she then said "this will be your Pokedex, and here's six Pokeballs including Oshawa's ball" she then gave them to me, and a belt to hold them, I thanked her and she told me how to use the Pokedex, after that, I scanned Oshawa, it came up with all the data I needed, but then it said _unknown data, needs to be updated._ I then asked her about that, and she said "here, let me update it for you" she then updated it for me, and I decided to wait to scan her again, then we left and went back to the den, when we got there I saw Lucario look at me with big eyes, she then asked 'can you come sit with me?' I did so, and when I sat down, she hugged me tightly with a blush on her face

**Well that's it for now, I just did two chapters in one day! That's work if you ask me haha, anyways, of you are thing 'Lucario likes Chris' well I'm not telling yet, you all will find out in the next chapter, RAR please**

**Everyone: thank you and goodbye for now**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lucario's feelings.

**Hey everyone, I hope you all liked my first 3 chapters, but that's not all of the story, there's a whole lot more to come, ok, not you all are thinking 'Lucario likes Chris!' and you're right, but the will be a twist to the story, you'll find it our soon.**

**? : What about me? When will I come in?**

**Me: Soon, I promise, anyways, let's get to the story now haha…**

After Lucario started hugging me tightly, I looked at her, and she looked back at me, then suddenly she kissed me on the lips, I was surprised at first, but then melted into the kiss, she then used her tong to ask to enter my mouth, I gladly let her in, and when I did, we started to fight for dominance, but because of her being a Pokémon, she won the battle for dominance, then we brock the kiss, and a strand of saliva connected our mouths, when it brock, we both laughed, then she said 'I love you Chris' and I looked at her, then I smiled and said "I accept your love for me Lucario"

2 hours later

It was getting dark out, and Lucario and I were cuddling with each other, and fell asleep, suddenly we all were woken by the sound of a female voice, it said 'Chris, I'm glad I finally get to meet my creator' we all looked up and saw that we were no longer in the den, but in a huge field with lots of flowers and long grass, then we saw a huge being, it was at least 50 feet tall, and 70 feet long, we all looked at it with curiosity in our eyes, the it spoke 'you are welcome to cache me with this' she then through a ball at me and I got it, she then said 'this is an…' but she was interrupted by Crogunk who said "an ultraball, it lets you cache any Pokémon with a 100% cache rate" I just looked at him with wide eyes when I heard that, then Lucario was about to translate for me, but I said "thank you Crogunk for telling me about it" when I said that, Lucario said 'but I didn't tell you what he said yet' I then looked at her and asked her to say something to me without using telepathy, she then said "I love you" and I said "I love you too" at this point everyone went wide eyed and looked right at me, but I didn't care because I could now understand Pokémon, but then I notes that the new comer wasn't very surprised, so then I said "so what's your name?" she then said 'my name is Arceus, and you made me so I could make everything you have seen since you got here, so are you going to cache me? Or am I going to have to touch that ultraball myself?' I then looked at her and said "if you want to become one of my Pokémon, it's completely up to you Arceus" so she touched the ultraball with one of her legs and went in it, it shuck 2 times, then confirmed that the cache was successful, then I called her out and asked if she could bring us back to the den, but then I notes that her body was starting to get smaller, until she was about the same size as I was, then she opened a portal and we all walked through, when we got to the other side of it, we were in the den again…

**Well that was a good ending I think, the next chapter won't be up today, it's my dad's birthday, but tomorrow I might do the first lemon in this novel, but I don't know yet, we'll take a vote, those of you who want a lemon in the next chapter say 'yes' those who don't want that say 'no'**

**Lucario: YES!**

**Me (aka Chris): you sure want that lemon, don't you? Haha**

**Lucario: if it's with you then… YES! YES! And YES!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lucario's first time

**Hey everyone out there, this is my first warning, this chapter will have the first lemon, no one reviewed with what they wanted, but someone did PM me and asked for me to do this, so looks like you get to have that lemon you wanted Lucario.**

**Lucario: YAAAY!**

**Me: ok, ok, calm down girl (Lucario tries to get me to rap this up) well, I guess she really wants to get to the lemon haha, ok then, I'll start it then haha.**

When we got back, I looked at Lucario and asked "how does your leg feel?" she looked at me and said (without using telepathy) "much better" I then looked at it and touched were it would of hurt the most, when I didn't get a pained grunt, I took the tenser bandage off her leg, after that I looked at her and said "your all better now, you can start walking and everything" when I said that, she looked at me and hugged me tightly.

(LEMON!)

When she brock the hug, she then poled me to a spot in the forest where no one could see or hear us, and I asked "why did you bring me here?" she then said "because I want to make you my mate right here, right now" I then looked at her and she had lust in her eyes, I then said "ok then" I wanted this just as much as she did, but I wouldn't tell anyone that, she then ran to me and started to undress me, after she got all my clothes off, she saw what she was looking for, my 6 inch member standing at attention, she then said "oh, I don't even have to work to get you ready hehe" I looked at her and thought _man I must be the luckiest man ever_, but my thought was ended when she pushed me to the ground, she then got on top of me, then lined me up with her, she then asked "are you ready?" and I said "as ready as I'll ever be" after I said that, she dropped herself on me, and kissed me to muffle her pain from breaking her barrier, after about half a minute of her getting use to me inside her, she started to slowly lift herself up, then slammed herself back down, after about 3 more times of doing this, I grabbed her waist and started humping her, I was going so fast that she said "I'm about to cu.. Cu... Cum!" as she said that, she came… hard, but I hadn't cum yet, so I continued to hump, and she said "no, I'm too sensitive" but it was too late, she came again, and after 2 more times, I then said "I'm about to cum" and she said "cum… Cum… Cum in… Inside me!" as she said that, I came… hard and deep inside her, and that made her cum one last time, we both fell to the ground, and fell asleep.

(END OF LEMON!)

When we woke up, we cleaned ourselves off, and went back to the others, when we got back, Arceus said "did you two have fun?" we both blushed and said nothing

**I know, it was a short Lemon, and if you didn't like it, that's because it's the first lemon I've ever done… anyways, in the next chapter there will be a announcement for a new OC in the story, so I'll post that after I've put this up.**

**Lucario: that was a great time I had haha, and I hope we can do it again.**

**Me: we will, I promise.**

**?: wow, I didn't think you could make a girl cum sooo much haha**

**Me: shut up dude**


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Blake Mitchell**  
**Age:... How old is Chris in the story? My OC'll be the same age**  
**Description: A 5'11" teenage boy with Multiple Personality Disorder, wears purple shirts, pants, shoes, nothing special about them.**  
**Personality: Hates to be ignored, does whatever he can to be the center of attention(even though he's not the main character), very difficult to understand(the random guy), eats unnaturally slow, drinks unnaturally fast.**  
**Relationship with Main Charact.: Friend, Rival**  
**Others: N/A**  
**Identified Personalities: None(hasn't tried to find the triggers)**  
**Favorite Color: Purple**  
**Eye Color: (Do I NEED to elaborate that?)**  
**Hair Color:(I'll give EVERYONE in our Author Rooms a cookie if they can figure out the color)**  
**Pokémon:**  
**Species: Snivy**  
**Nickname: N/A**  
**Moves( You set the limit): Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip**  
**Description: Your typical Snivy.**  
**Nature: Brash**


	7. The real chapter 6

Chapter 6: We start our journey now

**Hey everyone out there, I know, I suck at lemons, but I promise that as I do them, I'll get better at them, anyways, in this chapter Chris will start his journey, his goal, to be the best trainer ever, and to be a Pokémon ranger, but you'll see that soon enough haha**

**Lucario: what about me? Will I stay with him for the rest of my life?**

**Me: it's up to you Lucario**

**Lucario: then I chose to be with him for ever**

**Me: ok then, anyways…**

**Seje for Days: hey, what about my OC? Aren't you going to tell them that I gave him to you for your story?**

**Me: oh, that's right, thank you for reminding me, Seje for Days gave me the new OC that I put the info for on the last page haha, anyways, let's get back to the story, shall we?**

Lucario and I had gotten back from our little 'fun time', and I looked at her and said "I forgot to ask you this, would you like to be on my team?" she looked back at me and said "yes please" so I grabbed a Pokeball from my belt and she touched it with her pew, after that, she was sent into the Pokeball, and it confirmed that she was not one of my Pokémon, then I let her out, saying "come on out Lucario!" she came out and hugged me, when she was done hugging me, I went to Crogunk and checked his chest, after deeming that he was healed, I took the tenser bandage off of him, and asked "would you like to join the team Crogunk? It's completely up to you, I just want to give you the chance to answer yourself" he looked at me with a smile and said "I'd be honored to join your team" so I grabbed another Pokeball from my belt and taped it on his left arm, the chapter was successful, and I called him out saying "come on out Crogunk" he came out and we shuck hands/pews, then I looked outside and saw that the sun was going down, so I said "everyone, we should get some sleep now, we have a long trip tomorrow" everyone looks at me and said "ok, good night" so we went to sleep.

(The next morning)

I woke up first, then got some food and water, when I got back, Arceus was just waking up, I then said good morning Arcy" she looked at me and asked "why did you just call me Arcy?" and I said "because I think it works for you" just then Lucario woke up, and I said "good morning Arora" so she asked "why did you call me Arora?" and I said "because it suits your aura haha" after that my other two Pokémon woke up, and I said "good morning you two" they said "good morning!" and then we ate the food I got, after that, we started to get ready to leave, when we were ready to go, I told them "we're going to professor Juniper's lab first, I want to talk to her about something" they looked at me and said "ok then, we go where you go" we then left the den behind as we made our way to the lab.

(About 20 minutes later)

We finally got to the lab, when we walked in, I couldn't see the professor anywhere, so I decided to go to the room I met Oshawa in, when we got in there, we saw the professor at a computer deep in thought, so I walked over and asked "what's wrong?" she looked at me and said "oh it's you Chris, nothing much, just this computer won't seem to let me work on the latest in Pokeball tech" so I said "let me take a look at it, I might be able to fix it" she let me work on it.

(30 minutes later)

"There you go, it's fixed, and I even made some upgrades to it, it had only 2 GB of RAM, so I upgraded it to 12 GB of RAM, it should run a lot better and smother" she then said "thank you so much for fixing it, I'm glad you came when you did, hmmm, would you like to be the first to test out the new Pokeball? It would be my way of thanking you" so I said "yeah, sure, I can test it out for you professor" so she gave me a Pokeball that was see through, and had an E on the button, she then brute me to a spot to catch a Pokémon, I saw a Pikachu and asked it "do you want to join my team?" it then looked at me like it was thinking 'why would he ask without a battle?' but it then said "ok, I'll join your team" I looked and thought 'it's a female' then walked up to her and held the Pokeball out for her to touch, she touched it and went inside, then the professor said "that Pokeball lets you hold one more Pokémon on you, and you can keep that one" I looked at her and said "thank you" after that we went back to the lab and I asked if having a relationship with your Pokémon was legal or not, she looked at me and thought for a moment, then said "it both you and the Pokémon in question are willing, then it is" and so I said "that's good, because Lucario and I are now mates haha"

**Well that's the start of his journey, I hope you all liked it, I'll get another chapter out ASAP**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chris meets a new teammate/becomes a Pokémon ranger

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter, in this one, our human friend Chris meets someone who will join his team, and he becomes a Pokémon ranger, now that's all I'm saying in the AN about that part, but I'm sure your thinking, wait Thunder123, what about all the female Pokémon on Chris' team so far? Well you will just have to wait to find out about that haha, anyways…**

**? : When will I come in to the story?**

**Me: soon, I promise, anyways, let's get to the story now…**

We were still in the lab, when all of a sudden, we heard a huge boom sound, when we went to look on what made the boom sound, we saw 2 humans and 1 Pokémon that looked like a cat, then we saw a boy about 15 years old (Ash), the 2 humans ripped their discuses off, and said (woman) "prepare for trouble" (man) "and make it double" (woman) "to protect the world from devastation" (man) "to unite all people within our nation" (woman) "to denounce the evils of truth and love" (man) "to extend our reach to the stars above" (woman) "Jessy" (man) "and James" (woman) "team rocket blasts of at the speed of light" (man) "surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight, and fight" (Pokémon) "meowth that's right"

The boy then said "not you again, you aren't getting Pikachu!" I walked up to him and said "so, they're bad guys then, good, I was hoping to be able to test my Pikachu's power, Pikachu, go!" I through her Pokeball and she popped out ready to fight, then the boy said "you have a Pikachu too?" I then said "no chatting, we have to keep our attention on the battle at hand" he then said "right, Pikachu, use thunderbolt" I then said "Pikachu, you do the same" they both did the move and hit team rocket on the mark, sending the flying, the only thing they could say was "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OF AGAIN!" then they were gone, for now.

The boy then looked at me and said "thank you for the help, my name's Ash Cachem, what about you?" I then said "you're welcome Ash, and my name is Chris Cousineau, it's nice to meet you" Ash then said "it's nice to meet you too" we then went into the lab and Ash said to professor Juniper "I'm trying to be a Pokémon master, can I get the gear for this regen?" she said "sure, here is your Pokedex and Pokeballs" he tuck them and said "thank you" she then said "your welcome young man" then he left without another word, after he left I asked her "is there a place that I can get a job traveling and helping others?" she then thought for a moment, and then said "yes, you could get a job as a Pokémon ranger, you just go to the next town over and you should find the HQ, just tell them that I sent you" I then said "thank you very much, I'll go there right now, see ya!" and then I was off, with my Pokémon/friends and my mate.

(1 hour later)

I said "finally, we made it" as we entered the town, we went straight to the HQ, when we got in, we went to the front desk, the man behind the desk asked "what do you want?" I then said "I want a job as a Pokémon ranger, Professor Juniper sent me" the man then said "sorry kid, but we aren't hiring at this time" but suddenly an alarm went off, then the man said "there's a fire near here, is there any ranger who can deal with it?" the radio then went off with all the Pokémon ranger's saying "no" he then thought for a moment, but before he could say anything, I jumped in "I'll handle this, I'm the only one here who isn't busy right now, and I want to be a Pokémon ranger, let me handle it, I'll save anyone there, even if it costs me my life" the man looked at me, and then said "I like you, ok then, you can take this as a job, if you do good, you'll be a Pokémon ranger" I then said "thank you sir" and ran off to the fire, when I got there, I saw all kinds of hurt Pokémon and grabbed them so they wouldn't get hurt any more then already are, then I ran into the flames and got more out, then I went back in to make sure I didn't miss any, then I saw another Pokémon, I ran to it, and suddenly a tree branch fell, I ran as fast as I could, and caught the branch before it hit the Pokémon, then I grabbed it and ran out of the fire, when I was out I said "go Oshawott, put out the fire with hydro pump!" she came out and did as I said, when the fire was out, I said "great job girl, have a long rest" and put her back in her Pokeball, then the Pokémon I saved started hugging my leg tight, I then bent over and gave it a hug and asked what its name was, (female voice) "I'm a Riolu, but my friends call me Album" I then said "it's nice to meet you Album" she then asked "are you going to try and catch me now?" I then said "only of you want to join my team haha" she then thought for a moment and said "yes please, I'd like that very much" so I grabbed a Pokeball and taped it on her head, catching her, then I went back to the ranger HQ, and told the man at the desk that I finished the mission, he looked at me and said "I know that, I watched it all on TV, ok then, your hired" I thanked him and went to the PC (Pokémon Center) and got a room to stay the night.

**Ok, so that was the 7****th**** chapter, I home you all like it, and please review on it, your feedback helps a lot, the next chapter will have our hero meet that OC that Seje For Days gave me, and again thank you for giving me that OC**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Blake and Chris's gum battle/Chris' female Pokémon Tell him the truth about their feelings for him part 1  
Hey everyone, ok, I know the name for this chapter is a long name, but oh well, Blake will come into the next chapter, oh and I made a change to him, he is now half human and half Pokémon, his Pokémon half is Lucario, but he has a twin sister, he got less Lucario DNA, he only has about 25% Lucario DNA, and his sister has about 75%, and she looks like a normal Riolu, but he looks like a human, other than the Lucario tail haha, but he keeps it hidden under his pants, and you will soon know who his sister is, so now that I told you all about that, let's get…  
Seje For Days: Hey what about me?  
Me: oh, that's right, it was Seje For Days who inspired me to make Blake a half human half Lucario haha, anyways, let's get started haha,  
(At the Pokémon Center)  
We just got to the PC when it was starting to get dark, I went to the desk and asked "can I have a room?" the lady behind the desk said in a kind and loving voice "yes, I'll have it ready for you in 5-10 minutes" with that she went to get the room ready with her Chancy, after 10 minutes she came back and said "your room is ready, oh and my name is nurse Joy, what's yours?" I looked at her and said "my name's Chris, it's nice to meet you nurse Joy, or should I say 'it's a joy to meet you Nurse Joy' haha" she laughed at my joke and asked "haha, would you like me to show you to your room?" so I said "that's ok, I think I can get there, but if you want to then you can" so she decided to show me to my room, when we got there, I saw a big room with all kinds of things, I then looked at her and said "wow, this must cost a fortune, I can't afford this" she looked at me and said "this is free of charge, you're a Pokémon ranger now, the PR HQ sent me a picture of you, and your name with it, and any Pokémon ranger that spends the night at a Pokémon Center gets a room like this, and even the people traveling with them get to stay in the room he or she gets" I just looked at her and said "ok then, thank you very much" she then said "you're very much welcome" she then left the room and let me get settled in.  
(2 hours later)  
I was laying on the huge bed in the room (the bed was so big that it would be able to have 10 humans sleep on it and be comfortable) then my female Pokémon all came in to the bedroom, they all seemed to want to tell me something, so I asked "what is it girls?" they looked at me for about 2 minutes, then they all said "we love you…" I looked at them and almost fainted, then I said "what do you mean by 'you love me?'" they looked at me and Aurora said "we mean we are in love with you" I then looked at them, Aqua then said "you helped me when we first met, and that made me fall in love with you" Riolu then said "you saved my life, and for that I am thankful, and that's why I'm in love with you" then Arcy then said "and the reason I'm in love with you is because you created me" so I looked at them with a single thought 'what if they start fighting over me?' they knew I was thinking that, and they said "we are willing to share you" then I looked at them, and said "ok then, if you are all willing to share me, then I guess this could workout, but remember, no fighting with each other, deal?" they all said "deal" at the same time.  
(The next morning)  
I woke up to see that all my girls were sleeping in the bed and hugging me tight, I tried to get out of bed without waking them, but failed, Aurora was the first one up, she said "good morning my cute mate" then the others woke up, they said good morning to me and started to get out of bed, I then got out of bed and looked at the couch, Crogunk was still sleeping, so I went to wake him up, when I did, he asked "what's wrong?" I then said "nothing, I thought we should get up and start a little training Poison" he then asked "Poison?" I then said "yeah, I think it fits you, your poison jab is very powerful, so that's why I am naming you Poison" he looked at the girls and then said "good morning" they all said good morning to him, then we went down to the front desk and told nurse Joy "we're going to do some training, see ya" so then said "ok, oh, wait just a second, if you get bored of waiting for a ranger call, then you can do some gum battles, that should do good for passing the time" I then said "ok then, thank you for telling me that" I then took all my Pokémon for training.  
(1 hour later)  
We were done training, and saw a boy that I saw beforehand, I ran to him and said "hey Ash, how are you?" he looked at me and said "hey Chris, I'm good, what about you?" I then said "I'm good too, I was just doing a bit of training with my Pokémon" then he asked "are you going to take on the gum here?" I then said "you bet, I just have to think of who to use" he then said "well it's a gum that uses all kinds of Pokémon" I then looked at my Pikachu, and said "do you think you could take them?" she then said "you bet haha" I then said "Ela" everyone looked at me and I then said "that will be your new name Ela"  
Ok, so that was the 8th chapter, I hope you all liked it, the next chapter will have Chris and the new OC Blake come in and battle the gum leader, it will be a 4V4 battle, with Chris and Blake using 2 each, and spoiler, Seje For Days will show up after the gum battle and battle Chris, but they won't get to finish the battle right away  
Seje For Days: what?! I'm going to be in your next chapter?! YAAAAAY!  
TT: what about me?  
Me: you'll be Seje's Pokémon, a Houndour haha  
TT: YAAAAAAY!  
Me: anyways, how should I end this? Hmmm, oh I know, thank you for reading, and stay Zexy guys/girls (ZexkZek always says that haha)  
Seje For Days: I like it.


End file.
